Naraku's Return
by Miko in training
Summary: THE CONTINUATION OF OUTCAST TRANSFORMED! hope you like it the first chapters a Christmas present lol Inu gang in back and Naraku is traped by the lamp but is out for revenge... read and find out more!


**The moment you have all been waiting for!! The sequal to Outcast Transformed!!! **

**Inuyasha: I still can't believe that you are going to make a stupid sequal for these worthless basturds.**

**Miko: Oh but Inuyasha. I have new information. So special thanks to suikidoen, Katana Kunai, ****abelXesther4ever,** **and raygypsy714,**** now I have more then one person that wants me to do a sequal. Wouldn't you like to distroy Naraku this time round Inuyasha?**

**Inuyasha: If you put it that way. I guess a sequal isn't all that bad.**

**Miko: Uh-huh, well here you all are the continuation to Outcast Transformed. And I don't own Inuyasha or Aladdin, Return of Jefar.**

**Inuyasha: Thats right!**

**Kagome: Inuyasha...**

**Inuyasha: I was only telling the truth! Kagome!!!**

**Kagome: SIT!!!!**

**thud**

**Kagome: You could have said it nicer.**

**Miko: These two will never learn. On with my story!**

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Chapter 1: The Story Continues**

A group of bandits were riding through the night on horse back. Heading to a secluded hide out in the middle of the desert. The bandits road through rock ledges and leaped over a few obsticals. Coming to a pair of large doors that slowly began to open as the bandits came in.

The horses came to a stop as the bandits came up to their leader and advizer. Their boss was a little kid with a long stick with a sword at the end. His adviser was a tall woman with a fan in her hand. (a/n: I know that there was only one guy and no adviser but Kagura had to come in at some point didn't she. So yes they are demons alright so on with the story)

"Did you get it?" the boy asked.

"We got as much as we could. There wasn't much there to start with thou." The first bandit said. "We were able to get this though." He said as he pulled a bag of jewels from one of the horses side saddles and a chest from the back of another horse's saddle.

"Very good." The boy said. "Kagura. Take them to the pile of loot."

"As you wish, Hakudoshi." Kagura said as she used her wind powers to push the bag onto the crate and push the crate to the pile of gold and jewels that the bandits had already stolen.

"What about us? What do we get for doing all of your dirty work?" The lead bandit said angrely.

"How could I have forgotten. Here you go good job boys now leave me." Hakudoshi said tossing the bandits a small bag of coins.

"Why you..!" The bandits all scream. "The chest, it moves!"

Hakudoshi looks at the chest and tells Kagura to pick it up. Kagura does as told and picks it up. Under neath the chest was a small Fox demon.

Realizing the chest was gone the fox demon stands up. "Uh hi guys. You wouldn't be able to spare some change to a poor orphan would you?" He asked.

"Why you little theif." Hakudoshi picks up the fox demon by the throat. "Why I outta..."

"Put him down Hakudoshi!" A mans voice calls. Said man steps on a few bandits heads landing right in front of Hakudoshi.

"Who are you?" He asked the strange man.

"My friends call me Yash but you? You can call me Prince Inuyasha." Inuyasha turned to the fox demon that escaped Hakudoshi's grip. "You all right Shippo?"

"Yeah Yash. I'm fine." Shippo said rubbing his neck where he was grabbed.

"The Prince you say. ATTACK! Kill Prince Inuyasha!" Hakudoshi ordered.

Inuyasha grabed a few bags of gold from the pile that was next to him. He jumped up on to one of the shandalires. Shippo jumped one way and Inuyasha went another.

Inuyasha landed on a broken stone wall and then jumped on the back of a horse. He grabed a bag of gold and ran a little ways. He grabed another shandaler as a few of the bandits followed him. One of the bandits cut the rope to the shandaler and it fell to the ground where a few of the other bandets were waiting.

Inuyasha jumped at the last second on to the floor and ran back to the treasure that was left. Hakudoshi attacked him but Inuyasha jumped over him and grabed the treasure.

When he turned around the bandits were all around him. The men attacked but Inuyasha got away. As he jumped down from the next shandaler swords awaited him.

Carpet and Shippo came just in time to save him. "Great job you two now lets get going." Inuyasha said as they were moving tord the exit.

The doors were closing fast but Inuyasha, Shippo and Carpet got out before the doors closed.

As they headed back to Agraba Shippo looked through some of the Treasure.

"Shippo, what are you doing? You know we can't keep this. It's for everyone else in the city that doesn't have enough money." Inuyasha explained

"But Yash. Why can't we keep a little bit of it? Your brother won't give you any money even though you got your title back.

"I know but we don't need it. We spend most of the time in the palace and we get three meals a day. We don't need all this money. But that doesn't mean I can't keep something for Kagome." Inuyasha said pulling out a jeweled flower from his shirt.

"So you keep something for Kagome but not for us. What a friend." Shippo said annoyed.

"Shippo, what do you need the money for?" Inuyasha asked

"I don't know. Food, cloths, stuff I want." Shippo said counting off his fingers.

"You don't need that you have stuff back at the palace, cloths, food, and anything you could want." Inuyasha said as they reached Agraba.

Inuyasha scatered the treasure to everyone that needed it in town. When they were done he headed to the palace and stoped at Kagome's balcony.

Kirara was there to greet them. "Easy Kirara. You know me. Inuyasha?" Inuyasha said stoping infront of her.

Kirara pounced and Inuyasha went back on his back. Kirara licked Inuyasha and purred.

"I missed you too Kirara. Can I get up know?" Inuyasha asked her.

"I don't know can you?" a voice said from inside.

Kirara got off of Inuyasha and they all headed inside.

"Good morning Kagome." Inuyasha said with a grin.

"Where were you this morning. I wanted to tell you something." Kagome said sweetly.

"I just had to go out for a minute to get you this." Inuyasha said holding out the jeweled flower to her.

"Oh Inuyasha. It's lovely." She said before she kissed him. "It must have cost a fortune." She went over and put it in a vase.

"Oh, no it was a steal." He said smiling. "So what did you want to tell me?" Inuyasha asked

"My Grandfather wants you to join him in his study for a little while. He said something about your place in the palace." Kagome said with a smile.

"Am I in trouble?" Inuyasha asked with a worried look on his face.

"You saved Agraba, defeated Naraku and Rescued a princess. Inuyasha, you are a hero." Kagome said laying her head on his chest.

"Yeah I guess I am. Well I better go see what the Saultin wants to see me about. I'll see you at lunch alright." Inuyasha kissed her and left the room.

He headed to the study and knocked once. "Come in." the Saultin said calmly.

"You wished to see me your magesty(sp?)?" Inuyasha said as he walked in.

"Prince Inuyasha. Yes. Come in. I have been meaning to speak to you about your place here in the Palace." The Saultin began.

"I'm not in trouble am I?" Inuyasha asked

"No, no my dear boy the very opposite. It is more about what happens in the palace. You are the future Saultin of Agraba and I wanted you to be well edgecated on how the town works from the inside. So you will be my right hand man. Kind of like my adviser but you will be learning at the same time." he said happily.

"Thank you your highness. I am honored." Inuyasha said bowing.

"Think nothing of it my boy. Besides its the least I can do for you." He said as he came up to him. "You can start tomorrow."

"What do I do first?" Inuyasha asked

"All you have to do is follow me around and watch nad take notes. Thats all at first. Later on you will be given more to do." He said with a grin. "You can go now my boy. I will see you at dinner."

Inuyasha bowed and left the study. He ran back to Kagome's room.

"You didn't tell me I was going to be under going training." Inuyasha said happily.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Kagome said giggling as Inuyasha lifted her into the air.

"And what a wonderful surprise it was." Inuyasha said nuzzling her.

They were interupted by a large cloud appearing outside Kagome's window.

**And I leave you with this... Hope you liked it and MERRY CHRISTMAS... this is your present for being such great readers and you can give me a gift by writing a review for me... thank you and Happy Holidays!!!! in Japanese it is called **

**Merii Kurisumasu!!! (Merry Christmas)**


End file.
